Tricks of the Heart
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: There comes a time in every one’s life that they have to make an important choice. One of those times comes soon for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura when a young woman of a princess’s standing is returned to the village of the leaves. Will Naruto and t
1. Enter Chiyo and Nyoko Hideaki: Secret of

**Disclaimer: **Ihave no claim or ownership of any of the characters from Naruto.

**Claimer: **I however do own this story it was my idea, I did come up with it. I also have ownership of Chiyo she is a character I created and so she is mine, and so is her sister, Nyoko.

**Summary:** There comes a time in every one's life that they have to make an important choice. One of those times comes soon for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura; when a young woman of a princess's standing is returned to the village of the leaves. Will Naruto and the gang stand up to the new Challenge of will they fall while trying to stand. Who is the female Jonin acting as the young woman's guard?

**Pairing:** _Sakura/Sasuke, Hinata/Naruto, NyokoOC/Sasuke? and Kakashi/ChiyoOC_? These pairings are subject to change. So don't judge by pairings.

**Title: Tricks of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Enter Chiyo and Nyoko Hideaki: Secret of the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

"Yep, if there is one thing that you can be sure of, it's that I love ramen. Believe it."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, as she watched Naruto devour the bowl of ramen that was in front of him.

"Naruto, do you always eat so loudly?"

Naruto just smiled at Sakura as he spoke.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sakura. You know, I think Kakashi sensei is proud of us. We sure have showed him that we can kick butt, believe it."

A calm voice spoke from behind caused Naruto to jump in surprise.

"Oh, really, and what would make you think such a thing, Naruto?"

Naruto's voice held a hint of surprise when he spoke.

"Uh, oh, hi, Kakashi sensei, how long have you been standing behind me?"

"Long enough to hear you have strong belief in yourself."

A few seconds later Iruka appeared beside of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Lord Hokage has called for a meeting all Jonin and Chunin that are here in the village, we are to go to him now."

Kakashi turned to face Iruka.

"A meeting, huh, did he say what it was about?"

"No, just that all of us that could be there were to go."

Iruka then turned his attention to Naruto.

"That means, Naruto, that you are to stay here. You got that?"

Iruka then turned and started to walk away, Kakashi followed suit, but not before he turned and winked at Naruto.

"You heard Iruka, so try to stay out of trouble, all right, Naruto?"

**8 8 8 8**

A sigh escaped from the lips of a young woman with long brown hair, which had been gracefully combed and then tied on top of her head. Her eyes were cast down at the ground as she walked.

"Nyoko, I thought you would be happy to be going back home, to the village hidden in the leaves."

The young woman who had been addressed as Nyoko gasped as she looked up at her escort.

"Oh no, Chiyo, it's not that I am unhappy to be going home again. It's just what if no one remembers me? All of my friends are probably Genins by now, while I'm…nothing."

The ninja escort of Nyoko's placed a handed on the young woman's shoulder as she spoke to her.

"Now, that's not true and you know it. You are very special to our village just as you are special to me, little sister, for you are to be the next seer of the village; it has been our family's honor for years. The Hokage of the village respects us for it."

Nyoko's dark eyes then looked over at her big sister; her dark chocolate colored hair was pulled back out of her face, while the regulation headband of their village was around her forehead. Chiyo was everything that Nyoko wanted to be, a Jonin.

"I don't want to be beside Lord Hokage, it's not like he really needs me, and he can already see things that are happening."

Chiyo glanced over at her sister, as she spoke.

"You're right, he can see things that are happening but he can not see things that will happen or what has all ready happened."

Chiyo just smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine when we reach the village doors; I sent a special message several days ago. It told them that we would be arriving today so there really isn't anything for you to worry about."

The Jonin stopped in her tracks for a minute as she turned to her sister.

"Nyoko, I want you to be happy to be going back to the village. I know I am. We have been away for too long. You are going to be our village's first line of defense. In a way, I'm a little jealous, I was born with the same gift as you, but when you were born mother and father decided to let you be the one to harness all of the gift."

Nyoko just sighed again as she continued to walk. Chiyo was right; she should be happy to be going home to the village, to which she had been born. However, she was still uneasy about going back. Nyoko was afraid that all the children that she had made friends with when she had been younger would laugh at her because of her gift of sight. Not to mention that she had little to no ninja skills.

**8 8 8**

"Why do they still treat me like a kid?"

Naruto now sat with his armed crossed in front of him. He was busy working his question over in his mind when a very familiar voice answered him.

"It's probably because of how childish you really are."

Steam started to rise from the top of Naruto's head as he glared at his team mate Sasuke Uchiha.

"Grrrrrrr shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke however just smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"What are you getting so worked up for? I'm only telling you the truth! After all, you were thinking about sneaking into the meeting weren't you?"

Naruto looked sheepishly down at his feet before answering Sasuke in a fierce voice.

"For your information, I was not."

** 888**

The third Hokage looked around the room at the Chunin and Jonin who had come to this very important meeting.

"I want to thank all of you for coming today. Early this morning I received a message from Chiyo Hideaki, she is escorting in many ways the village princess back home. I want everyone one to be on high alert. Chiyo will be risking her life to bring Nyoko back to the village hidden in the leaves."

Lord Hokage looked around the room as the Jonin and Chunin talked among them-selves.

"I say this because there are many who wish to have control over Nyoko's gifts. So I do not only ask you to ready yourselves, but your students as well."

Kakashi found himself wondering in his thoughts.

_'Has it really been six years already?'_

**Flashback**

"_Ha,ha,ha, Kakashi you and Iruka really are something. What am I going to do with the two of you?"_

_Chiyo's eyes seemed to be smiling as she looked up at Kakashi. She then pulled a package wrapped in brown paper from behind her and handed to Kakashi. He looked at the package curiously at first before speaking._

_"What is this_,_ Chiyo?"_

_She continued to smile as she took one of Kakashi's hands and put the small rectangle shaped package into his hand._

"_It's a forget-me-not gift from me to you. After all_,_ a lot can happen in six years, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by. Nyoko and I will be leaving soon."_

_Kakashi looked down at the small yet heavy gift that was now in his hands. After a few seconds he began to tear open the brown paper. What greeted him were seven different books, five of them were very familiar to him. __**In the Arms of thy Beloved, Savage Ninja, Make Out Paradise Vols. 1-3. **_

_Kakashi then motioned at the two on top first._

_"Savage Ninja, In the Arms of thy Beloved, aren't these two of your books_,_ Chiyo?"_

_Chiyo just simply nodded as she answered him._

"_Yes they are, but I figured you might want a different read. Besides it's not like I'm going to have time to do any reading." _

_Kakashi then looked at the other three titled books in his hand. They were all three volumes of Make Out Paradise._

_"These aren't due to be released until three months from now. How did you get copies?"_

_Chiyo_,_ however_,_ giggled lightly as she saw the shocked look on Kakashi's face._

"_I have my ways_,_ I'm sure you know that."_

_Kakashi then looked at the last two books that were in his hands. They were leather bound journals. Confused Kakashi looked up at Chiyo with questioning eyes._

_"Chiyo, what are these journals for?"_

"_They are filled with many things, some of which you can share with others while the rest is only meant for you to see. For inside are all my feelings from the battles that I have been in along with feelings for battles that have yet to come."_

_A moment of silence passed through the two as Chiyo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small scroll. Kakashi's eye widened when he realized just what the scroll held inside it._

"_Please Kakashi; keep this scroll safe for me. You and Iruka are the only two people in the village who know of my gift of sight. I never told my parents, because I knew that Nyoko received visions as well. I had not wished to burden my family."_

_Pressing the scroll into Kakashi's free hand, Chiyo took a step closer to him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

"_Thank you_,_ Kakashi_,_ for everything you have ever done for me. I shall never forget it."_

_Stunned by everything that had just happened_;_ the only thing Kakashi could do was watch as Chiyo started to walk out the village doors with her sister. The scroll however had something else in it as well; it told who would be Nyoko's Guardian in the case of Chiyo's death._

**Flashback End**

"Kakashi, hey, Kakashi, are you all right?"

The Jonin blinked as the sound of someone calling his name brought him back to the present.

"What, oh, Iruka did you say something?"

Giving Kakashi a slight look of worry, Iruka repeated what had had just said.

"I asked you if you were all right. Is there something bothering you, Kakashi?"

In return the silver haired Jonin did his best to cover himself.

"Um, no, not really just remembering something silly from the past, that's all."

Silly, right, which was exactly, what it wasn't? Truth be told, he had never opened it to see who Nyoko's guardian would be if Chiyo were to die in battle. If fact Kakashi wasn't even sure that he wanted to know. He had lost enough friends in battle already, though he knew that dying was one thing all ninjas knew was possible. Kakashi didn't know what would happen if news of Chiyo's death were to ever reach him.

He was jerked out of his thoughts once more, only this time the voice was old and full of wisdom.

"Iruka, would you excuse us for a moment? I would like to speak with Kakashi briefly."

Iruka bowed as he replied back.

"Yes, of course, Lord Hokage. I'll see you later, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised a hand in a good-bye, "Yeah, we'll talk later, Iruka."

Once Iruka was out of sight, Kakashi turned toward the Hokage of the village.

"Lord Hokage, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It has to do with Chiyo Hideaki; six years ago she gave you her family scroll. Along side it was a smaller scroll which held inside it Chiyo's last will and testament."

Lord Hokage continued to look a Kakashi as he spoke.

"Tell me, Kakashi, did you ever open either of these scrolls?"

"No sir, I didn't. I could never bring myself to do it."

Much to Kakashi's surprise the old Hokage gave him a light smile.

"That's what I expected you to say. I know of Chiyo's secret talent, just as I know that you and Iruka know about it as well. Chiyo and Nyoko's abilities are the keys of other gifts that are in this village; the Hyuga family is one that is also knitted close to the Hideaki family. Chiyo and Nyoko are the only two left of their family, though I have heard tales that there are relatives that live in the Village Hidden of Waterfall along with the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he replied to Lord Hokage's statement.

"I see; was there more you wanted to speak to me about? After all there are preparations to see to before Chiyo and Nyoko return to the village. Not to mention informing my students about what is going on."

The Hokage of the village removed his pipe from his mouth as he once again started to speak.

"Yes, I also wanted to inform you of Kana Hideaki's last wishes for his daughters."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity at hearing this.

"Really and just what were Kana's wishes?"

"They were what any father would want for his children; to see that they were protected, especially with the talents that each one of them possesses. The other was to see his eldest daughter join in a union with a skilled Jonin or Chunin to insure her protection."

The elder's words caught Kakashi off guard at first.

"So I was the one that Hideaki Kana chose to be joined in such a union with Chiyo?"

Lord Hokage looked out to the horizon before answering Kakashi's question.

"Well, no, not in so many words. However, he did leave this letter to you, as well as these instructions. You don't have to make a decision right this minute. Read the letter and listen to Kana's words before making your decision."

Kakashi reached out and took the scroll letter from the Lord Hokage's out stretched hand. He then bowed to the Hokage as he spoke.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage, for letting me know this information, I shall do as you ask and then get back to you."

**888**

Chiyo felt the hairs on her neck stand on end for a brief moment; they were being watched. The only thing she needed to do was to figure out where they were hiding at. It was something that she was unsure of. Looking for them put Nyoko in danger, yet not looking put her in danger, too. So it only meant one thing: look for them without them and Nyoko knowing about it.

"Nyoko, I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart."

Hearing her sister's words Nyoko looked up at Chiyo.

"I know you do and I love you."

Nyoko then catch sight of the look in Chiyo's eyes. Something was wrong; her sister's eyes gave it away.

"Chiyo, what's wrong?"

The Jonin just smiled at the young princess.

"Nothing is wrong, we're just going to have to move a little faster, that's all."

Chiyo just winked at Nyoko as she kneeled down beside of her.

"Here get on; I want to make sure you can keep up to me alright."

**8 8 8 8 8**

Chiyo couldn't help but smile as she watched the Shadow Clone of herself pick up Nyoko and head toward the village.

'_You'll be safe now_,_ Nyoko_,_ and I can head off whoever it is that was following us. Though I'm sure after they reach the village_,_ my shadow clone will disappear.'_

"All the more reason for me to finish this while the getting is good."

'_Take care of her_,_ Kakashi and Iruka. I know the two of you will do a great job.'_

**8888888**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to tell me that we get to be body guards for a Princess. I didn't even know our village had a Princess."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Naruto.

"Well, now, that sure is a different way to look at it. I hadn't thought of it that way. However, in any case, you would be right. Nyoko Hideaki is the village seer and very much like a princess."

Looking over his group of Genin, Kakashi cleared his throat as he spoke again.

"I'm counting on the three of you to help keep an eye on her. If something were to happen to her it would be bad for the village, for a village seer holds many secrets inside of them. Now if you would excuse me for a moment I have something that I need to do."

In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was gone.

8888888888888888

Kakashi appeared right inside his front door. He then walked toward his bedroom. Getting down on his knees, he removed a floor board and pulled out one of the scrolls Chiyo had given him. Undoing the seal, Kakashi began to unroll it and read.

_If you are reading this then I have failed in the battle to protect my sister Nyoko. I_,_ Chiyo Hideaki, here by give guardianship to my fellow Jonin Kakashi Hatake and Chunin Iruka Umino._

_They are the two people I deem the most fitting to watch over my little sister. If they do not feel up to the appointed task, then they are to assign a guardian they deem fitting._

_Chiyo Hideaki _

After rolling the scroll back up Kakashi let out the air that he had been holding.

"Chiyo, come home safe."

Hearing a commotion outside, Kakashi turned and walked towards his front door and out.

"They're here, the special guests have arrived."

**88888888888888888888888888**

When Kakashi and Iruka both made it to the village gate, Kakashi saw that Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were already there. Both men then saw their old friend. Iruka made the first move as he ran to greet her. Kakashi followed at his own pace.

"Nyoko, Chiyo, you're home. It's good to see you."

Kakashi however gasped when Chiyo looked up at him and spoke to Iruka.

"Yes, Iruka, it is good to see home, but I'm not home yet. Look out for her, would you?"

Then with a small _pop _Chiyo was gone.

'_She was nothing more then a shadow clone.'_

Nyoko's eyes widened in fright, the Chiyo that had brought her home hadn't even been her sister, but a shadow clone of her. Which only meant one thing, Chiyo was somewhere out in the vast forest that surrounded the village.

'_Don't freak out_,_ Nyoko, you have to hold yourself up high. Ok_,_ I can do this; there is no reason for me to panic. I'm home, so I should be happy, Chiyo is a big girl_,_ a Jonin_,_ one of the Elite Ninjas.' _

Kakashi's visible dark eye caught sight of the internal battle she was having with herself. At one point her shoulders slumped in defeat, and then they straightened as if she had found new strength inside of herself. The Sharingan warrior knew better. Kakashi thought back to his memories of Nyoko. She had always held defiance in her eyes, but she never once disobeyed an order. Nyoko had always held the same hidden gentleness, which Chiyo had. The only difference between them was that Chiyo was a Shinobi; she had take a life and more than likely more since they had left the village. Nyoko was a princess of sorts; her hands were never going to be stained with the blood of an enemy.

Not wanting her to feel embarrassed, Kakashi walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nyoko, allow me to take you to your house. I'm sure you will want to change. Besides I know Chiyo would want the two of us to catch up."

Nyoko knew that voice very well; it belonged to Kakashi Hatake. He had always been a good friend to her sister. When she looked up and saw him smiling down at her, she couldn't help but smile back. Nyoko just nodded her head as she turned away from the village gates. Her steps were slow and graceful as she followed behind Kakashi. Nyoko willed herself not to make eye contact with the dozens of eyes she felt watching her.

**88888888888888**

Chiyo disappeared in a swirl of leaves, as she felt the enemy close in on her. If they were going to play hide and seek with her, then she was going to do the same. There were four of them. Sensing one of them closing in on her, Chiyo pulled a kunai from her side pouch.

Taking them down was all that mattered: her village's seer's life was on the line, which also belonged to her sister.

There was no way that she could afford to let them live. So if taking their lives meant that her family's secret would be safe, then so be it. Holding on to her kunai, Chiyo did several different signs with her hands, performing a jutsu. Her caramel pools glowed, a blue so light it made her eyes seem as if they had faded into the whites of her eyes.

Chiyo's sight had just been tripled, as her hearing had been doubled. As she saw her first assailant she threw the kunai, it hit him smack in the chest. His death had been quick and the pain had been brief.

With one down that only left her with three more, two of them were just as easy as the first to track, but the last one kept on disappearing out of her range.

"Just, look what we have here; you are not just a Shinobi. You're a Jonin, of the village hidden in the leaves. You felt our presence before we were able to make a move on the princess. I know this of you because you killed one of my men with great speed and not a hint of hesitation."

Her senses were on high alert. He was somewhere close but why was it that she couldn't see him? As she shifted her weight off her feet, they slid across something on the ground. Chiyo's eyes quickly looked down at her feet, which was when she saw him.

'_He's been beneath me the whole time. Sand, but that means…'_

Her thoughts were cut short when the Shinobi interrupted her.

"That's right; I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand. I am also one of my village's best. I am Joben Toehei Jonin of the village hidden in the sand."

Chiyo's eyes widened as Joben suddenly appeared in front of her, sand swirled around her as he did so. Readying herself for anything, Chiyo was taken aback when the Jonin from the sand village leaned in and planted his lips on hers in a smug kiss.

Chiyo's response to his kiss was to cut the front of his vest open with a kunai, blood trailed in the air behind him as he jumped away from her.

"It would seem that I hit a nerve. Though I will have to say, you are pretty interesting to kiss."

Chiyo Hideaki couldn't help but smile inward at herself. The poor Jonin from the sand village had played right into her hands. By kissing her he had allowed her to put a invisible mark on him. All that was needed was to active the right amount of charka at the right moment.

"Shuriken, Sand Storm!"

"Thank you my dear for wounding me. My blood was just what I needed for this jutsu."

Chiyo braced herself as sand and dozens of shuriken surrounded her. She narrowed her eyes in Joben's direction as she waited for him to leave. Once she was sure he was gone Chiyo deflected the shuriken away from her and toward one of the men Joben had left behind. With only the choking sand left, Chiyo used a substitution jutsu, along with a kunai to put a stop to Joben sand storm.

"You go away on a secret mission for six years and then when you come back, nobody knows a thing about you, I like those odds, now to get to the village. Nyoko isn't the only one in danger; Lord Hokage is in danger as well."

Chiyo was gone in a blink of an eye as she hurried toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

**888888888888888**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all watched as Kakashi walked out of the crowd with Nyoko. Naruto was about to start after them when a firm hand came down on his shoulder.

"Let them be, Naruto, it has been a long time since Nyoko has been back to the place where she was born. Let Kakashi get her settled in and comfortable. Then I'm sure he'll introduce you to her."

Nartuo's blue eyes widened as he looked up at Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, but I …uh."

Sakura was confused as well, "But Iruka sensei, wouldn't she be more comfortable in the presence of another girl?"

Iruka just smiled at Sakura as he answered her.

"Well, I don't suppose any of you remember Nyoko Hideaki, she and her sister left when Nyoko was just six years old. Chiyo was nineteen and has been raising Nyoko since their parent's deaths. Its still amazing me how at the age of fourteen Chiyo was able to reach the Jonin level."

"So Kakashi sensei and Chiyo sensei grew up together?"

"That's right, Sakura, they did."

Sasuke remained silent as Sakura continued to ask Iruka questions. His ebony orbs didn't leave Kakashi and Nyoko until they had disappeared inside of a house.

"_So she and her sister are the last of their family. Both of their parents are dead, I wonder if they were…"_

Sasuke stopped before he could think on the matter more.

**88888888888888888888888**

Nyoko's dark eyes darted through the room as Kakashi stepped aside to let her in first.

"It's just like I remember it, but it's so clean."

"Well, now I drop by on occasion when I don't have anything important to do. By the way, there is some one who has been waiting a long time to see you again."

Turning around to look at Kakashi, a smile appeared on Nyoko's lips as she watched a medium-sized dog run out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Hige, I didn't think I would ever see you again. I was sure you would forget all about me. You were just a puppy when I left."

Nyoko then looked at Kakashi with two dark questioning pools.

"I don't understand, Kakashi. After all this time, how could Hige know who I am?"

Kakashi just smiled at Nyoko.

"Well, it wasn't completely up to me you know. Chiyo would send me things regularly that had all of our scents on them. After time, it was something that Hige couldn't forget."

Kakashi looked out the window and saw Iruka talking with Naruto and the others. He also couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting from Chiyo sending a clone with Nyoko.

'_Something bad is about to happen.'_

Kakashi turned and then looked back down at Hige and Nyoko.

"Nyoko, how would you like to meet some students of mine. They're about your age, you know. Though I'm sure you'd like to change into something that is easier to move in."

There was something in Kakashi's eye that caused an alarm to run through Nyoko.

"What is it, Kakashi, is something wrong?"

Kakashi just gave Nyoko another smile as he spoke.

"No, nothing's wrong, but can you really say you would enjoy your time with the others, in a long dress like that?"

Nyoko looked down at the long white and gold gown she had on. Her movements were quite limited in it.

"Okay, I'll go change."

There was something amiss, the only thing that Kakashi wished he knew; what was it exactly?

'_Maybe it would have been better if Lord Hokage had never sent for them. Something foul is hanging in the air and I don't like it one bit.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lord Hokage."

The third Hokage looked up from the paper work he had been working on to address the Chunin who had spoken to him.

"Yes, Hiro, what seems to be the problem?"

"Intruders have breeched the south wall of the village. We must get you somewhere safe sir."

First Chiyo had sent a shadow clone in her place and now this. Today wasn't turning out to be the joyful day that Hokage had thought it would be.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(A/N: Sorry if this seemed a little short, I just wanted the second chapter to start off with something interesting. So it left me with it ending here. Oh and just to make it clear, yes the attackers are from the sand village but they have nothing to do with Orochimaru.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)

17


	2. Enemy Invasion, Kept Promise

"What is it, Kakashi, is something wrong

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to the characters from Naruto that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

(**A/N: **A warm thank you to the few that reviewed this story.)

_**Last Time:**_

"What is it, Kakashi, is something wrong?"

Kakashi just gave Nyoko another smile as he spoke.

"No, nothing's wrong, but can you really say you would enjoy your time with the others, in a long dress like that?"

Nyoko looked down at the long white and gold gown she had on. Her movements were quite limited in it.

"Okay, I'll go change."

There was something amiss, the only thing that Kakashi wished he knew; what was it exactly?

'_Maybe it would have been better if Lord Hokage had never sent for them. Something foul is hanging in the air and I don't like it one bit.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 2: Enemy Invasion, Kept Promise**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Nyoko sighed as she changed into an orange ninja dress. She then started to brush out her hair when the familiar voice of Kakashi spoke to her.

"Would you mind if I gave you a hand? It would give us time to talk."

Before Kakashi even had a chance to say anything, Nyoko spoke to him.

"I know what you're going to ask and the only thing that she said to me was that she loved me."

Braiding her long hair Nyoko then twisted it into a spiral bun on top of her head. She then smiled down at Hige.

"So what do you think, Hige?"

The tan mutt barked twice and wagged his tag. Kakashi chuckled when he saw the dog's reaction.

"I think he likes it."

Nyoko giggled in return, "I think you're right, Kakashi."

Kakashi placed a hand gently on Nyoko's shoulder when he noticed a worried look enter her brown eyes.

"I can't really tell you not to worry about her. The whole village knows that there is a good reason as to why one of Chiyo's shadow clones brought you to the village."

A sigh escaped from Kakashi's lips as he knelt down in front of the twelve year old seer.

"Though I would give almost anything to be able to tell you just that but…"

Nyoko's voice stopped him before he could continue.

"Please, Kakashi, if you're going to say that it is the way of the Shinobi to sacrifice one's life to protect the village, I've heard it a dozen times, from my father and then my sister."

"Alright then I won't, Chiyo didn't just do it for the village but for you as well; but I'm sure you know that as well."

Nyoko looked down at Hige as he scratched an itch, the leaf head band around his neck flopped up and down as he did so. Not wanting Nyoko to worry any more then she already was, Kakashi decided to speak.

"Well now**,** if you are feeling a little better, how about I introduce you to Naruto and the others?"

Nyoko nodded as she answered him. "Yes, I would like that very much."

**88888888888888888**

"Hey, Iruka sensei, just how close are you and this Hideaki sensei that sent the shadow clone with Nyoko?"

"Well, we're friends, Naruto. I have only been on a mission with Chiyo once and that was seven years ago."

"Sooo, the two of you never went out, I mean I know it was just a shadow clone but she sure was pretty."

"Well I…"

After a second, the words that Naruto had just said struck Iruka, narrowing his eyes at the hyper active ninja. He smacked him in the back of the head as he yelled.

"Is that all you think about now? Get your head out of the gutter. Besides that is none of your concern."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Kakashi appeared with Nyoko trailing beside him.

"Hello, everyone, sorry for making you wait."

"Kakashi sensei, so this is Nyoko, right?"

"That's right, Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you. You sure are pretty**,** I mean not as pretty as Sakura**,** but a lot prettier then most girls."

Sakura ground her teeth together as she punched Naruto.

"Naruto,_ stop_ being rude, you perv!"

Naruto didn't even have a chance of asking Nyoko about the black ninja gloves on her hands before he groaned and fell unconscious. Sakura, however, took notice of the white ninja head band that was tied around her neck. Kakashi, however, spoke up before she could ask about it.

"Well, everyone, I want to introduce you to Nyoko Hideaki."

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Sakura looked down at the orange lump beside her.

"And this is Naruto, I'm sorry if he was inappropriate."

Nyoko just smiled at Sakura and giggled lightly as she watched Naruto rub his head.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Nyoko's milk chocolate orbs followed Kakashi's movement as he introduced his last student.

"Lastly Nyoko I would like you to meet Sasuke…"

Nyoko finished the rest for him.

"Uchiha…it's nice to meet you, as well."

Kakashi blinked for a moment and then smiled.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of. What should we do next?"

Kakashi then looked over at Iruka.

"Did you have something to add, Iruka ?"

"Just that Lord Hokage asked me to tell you that you and your team were chosen to protect Lady Hideaki. He also wanted you to know, Kakashi, that it was Chiyo who chose your team after looking at their stats. Kurenai's team was Chiyo second choice. Well I better get going, it's good to have you home**,** Nyoko."

In a blink of an eye, Iruka was gone, and back to his class room of students.

**8888888888**

"Lord Hokage."

The third Hokage looked up from the paper work he had been working on to address the Chunin who had spoken to him.

"Yes, Hiro, what seems to be the problem?"

"Intruders have breeched the south wall of the village. We must get you somewhere safe**,** sir."

First Chiyo had sent a shadow clone in her place and now this. Today wasn't turning out to be the joyful day that Hokage had thought it would be.

"First and foremost, Hiro, word must be sent to Kakashi Hatake. He must be informed of the potential danger that young Lady Nyoko could be in."

"Yes, sir, right away."

Hiro disappeared as he went off in search of Kakashi and his team**,** while the third Hokage was left to ponder their next move.

'_Just __where __are you now Chiyo; are there __more than the ones__ that breeched the south wall and are you the one holding them off?'_

_**88888888888**_

"Damn it, how many are there? It's almost like they are rebel ninjas from the village hidden in the sand."

Chiyo pulled in a slow breath as she kept an eye on the invading ninjas.

'_I have faith in you and your __team_,_ Kakashi_,_ I just know you'll keep her safe for me.'_

"Just hold them off until I get there. If Nyoko gets too nervous, she might open a door to her chakra that she not ready for."

**8888888888888888**

Naruto looked curiously over at Nyoko when he noticed that her eyes had grown distanced and they were no long brown, but a pale blue.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei, is she okay, her eyes are a different color then before."

Kakashi's head turned away from his book as he looked at Nyoko. Getting up he walked over to Nyoko and spoke softly to her.

"What is it**,** Nyoko, what do you see?"

Her normal happy voice took on a far away sound as she spoke.

"Rebels from another village have breeched the south wall. They've come looking for me."

Just as the vision had ended and Nyoko blinked her eyes Hiro landed in front of Kakashi.

"Ah…Kakashi I've found you. Lord Hokage needs you and your team on alert. Rebels from the sand village have breeched the south wall."

"Thank you, Hiro, but we've already been informed."

The Chunin just nodded as he returned to the Hokage's side.

"Alright, everyone, you all know what to do. Keep your eyes peeled; we were given a job to do."

Kakashi's right eye moved to the left as he heard something sail through the air. Holding a kunai in his right hand, he parried the flying kunai.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Kakashi Hatake, a.k.a. the Copy Ninja. No, it's not my best but who said I wanted the girl alive?"

Just then Kakashi's eyes widened as a scream filled the air followed by Naruto's voice.

"Wh-what is this? The ground under her feet is turning to sand."

"What's the matter, Kakashi, are you at a loss for words? How will your team figure this one out?"

'_Where are you really? The one in the trees isn't real, that means.'_

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Nyoko get away from the sand! It's not really sand at all."

Just as Sasuke and the others grabbed a hold of Nyoko, she screamed as a hand made out of sand gripped her ankle.

"Aaah, let go of me."

Naruto and Sasuke were both being pulled down toward the sand; along with Nyoko. Sasuke's dark eyes looked down at the sand.

'_So you're the sand are you? Let's see how you like this.'_

"Fire style, fireball jutsu."

As soon as Sasuke's flames hit the center of the sand pool, the hand started to pull away from Nyoko. There was a pop as the sand disappeared all together.

"He used shadow clone jutsu."

A cold laughter seemed to surround them.

"Not it at all, kid, mine is something better. Sand clone jutsu. So these are your students. How pitiful. I would have thought she would have at least assigned a stronger group to protect the gift of the village hidden in the leaves before she died."

Nyoko's heart froze at hearing his words.

'_No_,_ he's lying_,_ he has to be. Chiyo is not dead.'_

Her sister's words along with her father's rang inside of her head.

"_**A shinobi lives and dies to protect the ones in their village. It is the shinobi way, Nyoko." **_

Kakashi turned to face Naruto and the others; his Sharingan eye focused in on Nyoko and could see the rise in her chakra.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura it would be better if the three of you took a step away from Nyoko now."

It was then that the hidden ninja made his appearance. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he looked at the ninja to the left of him.

"Joben Toehei, code name the Sand Viper. What are you doing here?"

"I think you already know. I'm here for the girl, of course."

Kakashi just smirked at him.

"I don't think that's going to happen today."

Naruto tensed as he watched Joben move closer.

"Kakashi sensei, what are we doing? He's going to get her!"

"Just wait, Naruto. You'll see soon enough."

"See what soon enough? I don't get it."

Joben couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"You're coming with me."

He froze in his tracks just as he reached out to touch Nyoko when suddenly she turned into a rock.

"Substitution jutsu, but why can't I move?"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a female voice spoke to him from behind.

"You can't move because I've paralyzed your body. With the help of the seal I placed on your neck in the forest. You thought you had won when you stole that kiss from me, but all you did was step right into my trap."

Joben Toehei's eyes narrowed in anger as he tried to move to get a good look at Chiyo.

"You, but how? I killed you! There was no way for you to escape the sand, not without all of those shuriken cutting you into pieces. Just who are you?"

Chiyo kept two of her fingers pressed against the mark she had placed on his neck.

"Hmm, I was wondering something about you too. How was it now that you even made it to be a Jonin? Let alone a shinobi. If I am going to kill someone I stay and make sure they're dead, or they might just come after me."

"As for who I am, I'm the Third Eye ninja. As for who I am _really_, you really don't need to know that."

Joben just smirked at her.

"Is that what you plan on doing to me, opening your third eye?"

Chiyo returned his smirk to him.

"No, I'm not. You're not even worth opening my third eye on. I have something else planned for you."

Chiyo was taken aback as Joben started to laugh.

"You think you're so smart, but you haven't really done anything to impress me. When my back up gets here you'll be finished."

There was no hiding the smile that appeared on Chiyo's lips.

"Really? By back up do you mean these guys?"

In an instant four copies of Chiyo appeared each one was holding onto an unconscious ninja from the village hidden in the sand. With just the snap of her fingers the four clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to be replaced by four of Chiyo's ninja dogs: Sato, a large white female dog, Kaori, a big black wolf hound, Tetsu, a small grey cocker spaniel and, of course, Hige.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like you're going to have any back up to back you up."

Joben couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's impossible! How were you able to do that, with your dogs no less? What…what kind of Shinobi are you?"

Chiyo tapped her chin as if she needed more time to think before she spoke.

"I'm one of a kind of course, just like any Shinobi should be. There is no one else just like me and that is the way it is supposed to be."

All four dogs growled and showed their teeth as they started to close in on the sand ninja. Joben had something up his sleeve. He was after all a Snake and Chiyo knew already that Snake were the worse to deal with. So just what was he thinking? If she wanted to know, she would have to focus her chakra more if she was going to see it.

Then, in a flash, she saw it, but she couldn't risk him knowing that she was aware of his plan.

"Nyoko, get down now!"

**TBC……**

**(A/N: **Sorry yes I know I'm evil I'm not TaintedDarkInuShemeeko for nothing. - Any who more action, drama and a little romance to spring into action in the next chapter. **Chapter 3: Mystic Power of the Blue Sharingan**

**Ja ne!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

9


	3. Mystic Power of the Blue Sharingan

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim over the original characters from Naruto.

**Claimer: **I do own Chiyo Hideki and Nyoko Hideki

_**Last Time: **_

"_That's impossible how were you able to do that with your dogs no less? What…what kind of Shinobi are you?"_

_Chiyo tapped her chin as if she needed more to think before she spoke._

"_I'm one of a kind of course, just like any Shinobi should be. There is no one else just like me and that is the way it is supposed to be."_

_All four dogs growled and showed the teeth as they started to close in on the sand ninja. Joben had something up his sleeve. He was after all a Snake and Chiyo knew already that Snakes were the worse to deal with. So just what was he thinking if she wanted to know she would have to focus her charka more if she was going to find out?_

_Then in a flash she saw it, but she couldn't risk him know that she was aware of his plan._

"_Nyoko, get down now!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystic Power of the Blue Sharingan**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

"Nyoko, Sakura get down right now. Kaori, Sato, Hige, and Tetsu protect them."

Joben just sneered in Chiyo direction.

"Maybe you're not the Shinobi I thought you were."

Chiyo glanced over to see Kakashi already standing in front of Nyoko and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had done the same. Naruto's panicked voice could then be heard.

"Hey, hey where did he go? He's gone."

Chiyo just smirked. She knew where he was though and was sure that Kakashi knew as well. However what Hatake didn't know was who Joben Toehei's true target was.

Joben then gave a cackled laugh from his hiding place.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon, no one has been able to stop this attack. Not even an Uchiha."

The eyes of the four ninjas that were surrounding Nyoko widened; as a huge snake made out of sand burst out of the ground. At first the snake appeared to be rising up over Kakashi and the others in order to attack Nyoko. However, it then suddenly lunged straight ahead.

In a blink of an eye Chiyo was standing in front of Kakashi and his teammates. Blood splattered the ground a crimson color, as the snake's fangs pierced Chiyo's right shoulder instead of Kakashi. The eyes of the snake widened upon seeing who it had sunk its teeth into. Joben's voice now had a snake like quality to it as he spoke from within the sand snake.

"How is it possible that you knew what I was going to do next?"

Chiyo winced as the snake tried to pull its fangs free of her shoulder. However it's affords were not rewarded with freedom.

"To think that I was worried that you; had some how found information on me and my family. I share talents with three different families in this village. My ancestors where the ones, who past those gifts to the three of the families that exist in this village today."

"So I don't expect you to know anything about me. Nor do I expect you to remember a thing when we are finished."

Nyoko stiffened when her sister's voice entered her head.

'_Nyoko, when I give you the word I need you to put a charka shield around yourself and the village. The circle where I'm standing with the five sand ninja is to be left free from the shield.'_

'_I understand but…'_

'_I know you can do it Nyoko, because I believe in you. Don't worry I'll be using some of my charka to give you a hand.'_

With her right hand holding on to the kunai that pierced into the chest of the snake, which turned out to be just bellow Joben's left peck muscle. Chiyo used her left hand to make the sign she needed.

"Do it now Nyoko!"

* * *

"The shield Nyoko, do it now!"

Nyoko didn't question her sister's order once she just nodded to her.

"Right, Chiyo."

Closing her eyes and placing her hands together, Nyoko focused all her charka to form a barrier outside her body. Once she had done that Nyoko's charka glowed white as she expanded it around the village. When Nyoko opened her eyes they were no longer brown but white.

Naruto however was having a hard time with all of this.

"Kakashi sensei, what's going on here? I thought we were supposed to be the ones protecting Nyoko not the other way around."

"You and your teammates are protecting Nyoko. However it is Nyoko and Chiyo who are protecting all of us. For Chiyo to feel the need to use that technique; she must feel a threat from Joben."

Naruto turned to see the third Hokage standing next to him; along with other Jonin, like Iruka, Genma, Kurenai and her team and Asuma and his team.

'_All man if the old man is here then this must really be bad.'_

Naruto's glaze soon went back to Chiyo. The sand snake still had its fangs in Chiyo's shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do Joben? That silly sand illusion; of yours is only a ploy. No I think there is more to all of this."

"I see that you are afraid of my power, you and your village's little seer have surrounded the village with a protective barrier."

Joben's words caused Chiyo to let out a small laugh.

"You think I'm afraid of you, don't make me laugh. The barrier is to protect the village from the techniques I'm about to use. I think it's time I showed you what I'm talking about."

"Crystal Sharingan!"

Within seconds Chiyo's brown eyes turned a pale blue, and her pupils shrank and turned white before spreading out into five small white pupils.

"Now there won't be anything that you can hide from me. Whether it is Taijutsu, Genjutsu or Ninjutsu I will see it, I was already using my Sharingan before this; by sending small waves of charka to my eyes. Yet it was not enough charka for you or anyone else to see it. With my crystal Sharingan, not even your charka points are safe."

Chiyo then smiled at her opponent.

"If you confess your sins right here right now; there won't be a need to take this farther. You and your hidden friend are the only strong ones in this circle with me; the others have all ready fallen prey to my eye."

Joben turned to look at his comrades. Every one of them seemed to be frozen in place. Sweat ran down the side of Joben's face as he looked at his frozen comrades. His eyes then darted back to look at Chiyo.

"How did you do it; how did you freeze them?"

"I cast a spell on them, using my eyes. With charka levels as low as theirs; it was easy to make them believe that their bodies could no longer move. I could even make their hearts stop it I wanted to."

"My Crystal Sharingan is a family secret. Though there were not many in the Hideki family who could master it. As it goes with secrets very few know it."

Joben let go of his illusion as he stumbled backwards away from Chiyo. Who in turned pulled a double edge kunai.

"You're…you're the daughter of the Dragon Master, Kana Hideki. If you really are then that means that you…"

Joben's words trailed off as a different charka started to flow from him; Chiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

'_If I don't do this now I might not get a chance too.'_

Chiyo then started to form hand signs in a fluent movement."

"Tori, I, Uma, Ne, Tora, U, Tori."

Once the seven signs were completed Chiyo was ready.

"Crane Dance Jutsu!"

* * *

Nyoko's eyes widened when she realized which technique it was that Chiyo was about to use.

"Everyone in the Village needs to cover their ears now. The barrier will only be able to block so much of the sound."

"What sound I don't hear anything."

Kakashi sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"That is the whole point of you covering your ears. So go on and cover them it's for your own good."

Naruto shrugged as he placed his hands over his ears. As Chiyo put her jutsu to work, great gusts of wind started to pick up. Blue and white chakra started to whip and swirl around inside of the wind currents. The illusion of a huge white crane seemed to appear making Joben stumble backwards to the ground.

As the wind continued to pick up charka crackled in the air, the sound of the wind and whipping charka made it sound like the cry of a crane, giving the jutsu its name. There was more to Chiyo's Crane Dance jutsu in the fact that no one in the village who was alive today, besides the Third Hokage had ever seen it.

Joben was slowly trying to bring himself to his feet, as Chiyo's Ninjutsu slowly started to come to an end. However his efforts only ended with him doubling over in pain as he held his ears.

"Ahhahahh, my ears what did you do to my ears?"

"Hmm, I do believe I ruptured your ear drums. At least that is what all of the bloody fluid running from your ears is telling me."

Time seemed to slow for Chiyo as she was suddenly rushed through time only to seconds later be right back in the present. A fraction of a second later, Chiyo had made her way through her sister's barrier to shield her sister from behind.

Thrusting out her left hand she struck out at her sister's attacker. At first glance the bolt of chakra that had hit the man in the chest looked like a sword. On second glance one could make out four holes on the mystery ninja's back; as if a huge claw had came through his chest.

Catching sight of the blood pooling from the masked sand ninja; Kakashi Hatake removed his kunai from in front of the ninja's neck. The movement of his arm caused the mask, to slowly fall from the ninja's face.

"This truly is fitting, for me to die at the hands of Kana Hideaki's daughter. You are called the Third Eye Ninja, as your father was the Dragon Master. However he could never do what you just did. You summoned the dragon's chakra to you without summoning her directly, not even Kana could…do…th-at."

Chiyo froze at hearing his words. This man had battle with her father once, had known things about him. Yet it wasn't her father who had killed him it was her. The ninja however continued to speak as blood slipped out of the corners of his mouth.

"You used Genjutsu to make Joben's body turn against him. To use a technique, that is usually gentle and used to heal into something so deadly. I see now why you were chosen to protect her. I am honored to have died by your…hands."

The defeated and dying ninja coughed twice and then lay still as his eyes slowly closed. He had failed in his mission, while a female shinobi had completed hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I'm sure that not many people are reading and reviewing this story. I will see what I can do about updating some more around Christmas.

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
